Just Our Little Secret
by sure-as-elle
Summary: Xenophilius Lovegood lost his wife, his daughter Luna lost her mother. After an emotional breakthrough about the accident, the two fall in love, and into each other's arms.


"Just Our Little Secret"

By = Sure As Elle

WARNING: This story contains consensual pedophilia sex and consensual incest.

Note: J. K. Rowling made this universe, I am just playing with her toys. I'm just a fan writing for nothing more than praise (hopefully) and my own pleasure.

Note 2: This is just a one-shot, no intention of making this a series. I have enough stuff going on as is. But I really dig consensual incest stories, and this idea popped into my head and just HAD to be written.

Angst, slash, incest, pedophilia; Luna's POV

It's a Thursday. It is Thursday and I am painting. Not that these things are connected in any special way, of course. But I'd spotted some lovely flowers down by the stream and I remembered thinking I ought to be able to finish a nice painting of them before Daddy takes us to get my school things. Daddy did think about home-schooling me, of course, but he'd gone to Hogwarts, and so had mother, and he and I had agreed it would be best to be taught there, with the nice professors of the school, and to be around kids my own age. I don't know. It sounds lovely there, but I will miss my Daddy very much while I'm away.

Ah, here comes Daddy now. He's smiling at me. I smile back; Daddy loves my smile so much.

"Hello, Daddy. Is it time already?"

"I'm afraid so, Luna my love. But, well, I can wait while you finish your painting."

I smile, and go back to my work. Daddy sits nearby, watching. I can feel that he wants to lean close to me, and I admit that I love it when he does, but I'm glad he doesn't; I do so wish to finish this painting.

"Ah, there. What do you think, Daddy?"

"Most lovely, Luna. I think I shall put it over the mantle once it's dry. Let's go take it home and get ready, shall we?"

I put my supplies away and pick up the painting, and follow Daddy up to the house. His hand twitches, yearning to hold mine, but my other hand is holding my painting kit. Poor Daddy, he'll just have to wait.

Once I've gotten my things put away, washed up, and changed into clean robes (lavender with yellow flowers), I hold my Daddy's hand and he takes me side-along Apparating to The Leaky Cauldron.

"Afternoon, Xeno, Luna," Tom, the toothless old barkeep says, waving. I wave back with a smile, not catching his eyes, looking just to the side of his eyes. Eyes are the windows of the soul, after all, and you can see so very many stories in them. Some of those stories are sad, or scary, and there are times and places for such stories, but right now, Daddy and I are going shopping. But that's okay; I already know Tom's stories.

Daddy looks at me, looks me in the eyes, and I look back into his. I like the story in Daddy's eyes. I didn't used to. I used to look in his eyes and see my own story, but different. It used to bother me, because I couldn't stop replaying that awful day in my head, and didn't need any reminders. But it's okay now. Daddy and I helped each other make new stories for our eyes.

We walk hand in hand all the way through to Gringott's. I love the goblins, they're so different from wizards and witches.

"Hello, Gornuk!" I shouted, smiling and waving. The goblin froze, looking confused, but then I saw a half-smile on his face. He waved back.

"Hello to you too, Ms. Lovegood," he said before going back to work.

After a lovely ride on the Gringott's cart to our vault and back, we went about our shopping. Closest to the bank, and thus our first stop, was Ollivander's.

"You first, Luna my dear."

"Thank you, Daddy."

Ah, I like this place. I can feel the magic in the air, thick with stories. The place is dark and mysterious, which just makes me grin all the more. I also sense a presence. Ah yes, I can't see him yet, but I know where Mr. Ollivander is.

"New customers, good!" he says, making Daddy twitch in surprise, but not me. He and I look into each other's eyes. I see his story, but in the silver eyes I see a reminder of Mummy, which overpowers his story.

 _Silver-blue eyes, glinting with amusement and intelligence. Kind words, her attention on me as I show her my latest painting. A disastrous mistake, that; why did she never lock the door when working? A flash of wandlight, a backfiring spell. Then red, red everywhere. And screaming. And crying. The crying is mine, the scream was mine. Blood everywhere, all over me. Those blue eyes shine no more._

 _Daddy running to the noise. His face when he sees Mummy, dead, on the ground. I'll never forget that face; almost more painful than seeing the accident, that face. I'm still screaming, screaming for my Mummy. Daddy's pulling me away, hiding my face in his robes._

 _"PANDORA!" he screams, weeping. I've never heard such pain from him._

I snap out of the flashback with a sigh, and push it aside. I fill my mind of happy memories, memories Daddy and I have made together since then. Happy memories of the three of us together, back then. Anything that heps. Mummy would want me to be happy.

"Ah," says Mr. Ollivander, not noticing my distress. "I think I have just the wand for you, Ms. Lovegood."

He walks away, and I look up at Daddy.

"What's the matter, Luna my love? Did you have another flashback?"

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak.

"Well here, sit on Daddy's lap, I'll sing you a song."

I sat on Daddy's lap, and he ran his fingers through my hair and softly sang me my favorite song, one he used to sing to me to keep the nightmares away.

He was almost done with the song when Mr. Ollivander returned. The wandmaker waited for Daddy to finish, sensing it was important. When he was done, I kissed Daddy on the cheek, and went over to try the wand.

"Straight-grained pine and dragon heartstring, 13 inches."

I picked up the wand and immediately I knew he'd gotten it right. But I waved it anyway, making gold sparks. Both he and Daddy clapped, and Mr. Ollivander packaged mine up while Daddy gave the man some gold for it.

I waved at the man as we left, but looked far away from his eyes.

 _Pine,_ I thought, looking at my new wand in the box. _Just like the box Mummy sleeps in._ The thoughts became another flashback.

 _Pine box. Closed casket. Daddy wasn't being cheap, it was what Mummy wanted. Her will had said she wanted a plain pine casket, and no preservation spells were to be used on her body. She wanted to be buried by the dogwood tree down by the creek; she wanted to decompose and become part of the tree after she died. And so the funeral was there, under that tree. I love looking at it now, but back then it made me sad and angry. Why was Mummy no longer with us? Why was she dead? But most of all, I wondered why Daddy still loved me. The reason, I could not say. I didn't trust myself to say anything. I didn't speak at all for almost three months after she died._

 _Daddy was worried. He took me to mind healers, but none of them could get me to speak. St. Mungo's healers thought it was traumatic muteness. None of them knew, and I couldn't tell them, that I could speak whenever I pleased. I just chose not to. But every sad smile, every loving glance, every sign of affection from Daddy had been torture to me, because of the secret I hid._

 _Of course, this just made him more concerned, more scared for his daughter. And that concern hurt me as well, because I was hurting Daddy by not speaking. But I was afraid I'd hurt him even more if I did speak. It hurt, but what could I do? I wanted to tell him what was wrong, but... I already couldn't figure out why he still loved me. I didn't want to speak, in case my words rang true for him, and he abandoned me somewhere._

 _Every day it got harder. He got frantic. It was, strangely, a bit of a relief; when he was frantic and worried about me, he was distracted from his grief. But I still heard him crying every night, alone in the bed he used to share with Mummy. Talking to her. Sometimes about me._

 _What made it worse was, I couldn't sleep. The nightmares were so horrible, it was safer to go for days without sleep, even weeks. I kept seeing it again, over and over, every time I closed my eyes, and sleeping just made it ten times worse. It was a moving picture behind my waking eyes, but in my sleep it was like being inside a pensieve, like being there all over again. Sleeping potions didn't work for long on me, when Daddy could get me to take them. I'd go to sleep, then have nightmares. Dreamless Sleep potions were okay once in a while, but humans need to dream; we go mad if we don't._

Looking up from my thoughts, I realized I'd completely spaced out the whole shopping trip after Ollivander's. What should have been a fun day out and about with Daddy had become me following him around with my head in sad thoughts. And now we were home. I hadn't even felt the sensation of side-along Apparition.

"Luna, my love, what's wrong?"

"I had a flashback of... of that day. And then the pine wand took me... to the funeral, and after."

"Here, my lovely Luna darling, sit on Daddy's lap. There you are. Let Daddy hold you."

Once more, he ran his fingers through my hair, and sang to me. I must keep the bad thoughts away! I must keep...

 _Daddy had finally gotten to the end of his rope. He'd finally had enough, and all he could do was shout at me, begging me to tell him what was wrong. Literally, he was on his knees begging to know what was wrong, how he could help._

 _"I love you, Luna! I love you, but please tell Daddy what's the matter. Please, Luna, I don't want to lose you, too!"_

 _That was it, the final crack in the dam. I burst into tears, my first since that day. He held me, just as he had that day. I think he was crying, too. That hit me with a flashback, and finally the words came tumbling out._

 _"I'M SORRY, DADDY! I'M SORRY I KILLED MUMMY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO! PLEASE DON'T SEND ME AWAY! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!"_

 _"Is that what you think? Oh Luna my darling, I could never hate you. It wasn't your fault, my Luna. No, it wasn't your fault."_

 _"BUT SHE WAS LOOKING AT MY PAINTING! LOOKING AT MY PAINTING, WHEN SHE SHOULD HAVE BEEN PAYING ATTENTION TO HER WORK! I DISTRACTED HER! I distracted her, and she's dead! It's my fault, Daddy, and I'm sorry! Sorry..."_

 _"No, Luna. It was an accident. Accidents just happen. It's not your fault, please, please believe that. Listen, it's normal for people to blame themselves when a loved one dies, but that doesn't mean it's true. Baby, believe anything else you want, just don't believe that. Never believe it was your fault, because it wasn't. It wasn't anybody's fault."_

 _I don't remember most of what else he said, I was so relieved. But I do remember that at some point he said, "It might have happened even if the door was locked, even if you'd gone down to the stream instead of trying to show her your picture. Given the sorts of things Pandora was working on, dangerous experiments, it might have happened even if she'd had her full attention on her work. And besides, your mother was a great multi-tasker. I've seen her do five things at once without a problem, I doubt very much that looking at your picture was distracting enough to have caused the accident." He also said that Mummy would want me to be happy. Would want_ _ **us**_ _to be happy, or to try to be, at least._

In my room, later, I stared at a blank canvas. I stared at it, glancing now and then at the many paintings of the three of us together again, that I had painted since that day. I glanced at the box with the wand in it, then back at the canvas. Resolved, I started a new painting.

 _With Daddy's help, and the help of mind healers, we started the healing process. I kept having nightmares, but with the reassurance of Daddy and the mind healers that I wasn't the cause of the accident, with testimony from the Magical Accidents and Catastrophes workers who had come to the scene that day, their assurances that Mummy's work was highly dangerous and unstable, even under the most ideal of circumstances, their word that the odds were "98%" that the experiment would have failed even under the best circumstances – and that I was lucky to not have gotten caught in the blast as well – I was able to start accepting the truth._

 _Still, nightmares plagued me, as I said. But now, when I had one, I could run to Daddy's bed and climb in with him, and he would sing to me, and stroke my hair. And I could fall asleep, and dream of Daddy singing. It wasn't long before I stopped even going to my bed to begin with, most nights just going straight to Daddy's bed._

 _I don't know when I first saw the change of story in Daddy's eyes, or even when I noticed it. But there was something... more... in his eyes. Something different. It was muddy and confused at first, but finally it took shape. It was still conflicted, but it was definite now. He was seeing Mummy in my face. It caused him pain, but it also caused him something else. It took me about a month to realize what it was._

 _What tipped me off at last was how his hands would wander, across my arms and shoulders when they could, tense with wanting, but holding back. He wanted to put his hands elsewhere on my body, but he was holding back. He didn't want to hurt me. I looked into his eyes and saw the raw need there. I saw the shame there. It made me sad. Daddy was hurting. He missed Mummy, he wanted me to be some small attempt at filling the Mummy-shaped void within him, but he didn't want to hurt me. I didn't understand why he felt that way, I liked his hands on my shoulders and my arms. It felt very nice. And when he would occasionally slip up, and touch my chest or my hips, or my legs, that felt very nice too. These touches made me feel a very nice tingling sensation in between my legs. I was very sad when he pulled back._

 _It made me curious. I started going to the library in the nearby village, Ottery St. Catchpole, to try to do some research. Only, I didn't know what exactly I was looking for, which was frustrating. And I didn't dare ask anyone; Daddy wouldn't want others knowing his shameful thoughts and feelings, and I respected that._

 _Only by stumbling onto the right book did I figure out what Daddy was feeling. That book led me to another, which led me to another, and – all with the librarians none the wiser – I found out all about sex, and how good people could make one another feel. I found out about the things that people thought about those who did these things to people against their will. How they felt about people who violated children._

 _On the whole, it made sense. But eventually I realized that they were operating on the assumption that children weren't smart enough to consent to sex. Which I suppose is true enough in small children, but I was almost 10. In just under a couple years I would be going to Hogwarts. It may be considered unusual for me to decide, at my age, that I wanted to have sex with someone, but 'unusual' runs in our family. Unusual it may be, but I know my own mind, I know what I want, and anyone who tells me I don't is just wrong._

 _I decided to seduce Daddy._

I smiled at the memories as I painted. The smell of the paints, the sunshine and clean air coming in through my window, the birds chirping, it all added to my joy as I worked. I felt a little tingling down below, and grabbed a stuffed animal to sit on and hump as I worked and remembered.

 _I wasn't really sure how to go about it. That had required some thought. But I was very curious about this sex thing, many of the books said it should be done with someone you love, and I love my Daddy. True, I knew that's not what they meant, but I don't care, even now. And I didn't care then, either. But I wanted to do it in a way that would work. Considering everything Daddy and I had ever talked about, I finally decided on honesty._

 _That night, I went straight to his bed as usual. What wasn't quite so usual was that I wasn't wearing any panties under my nightgown, and it was a shorter nightgown than usual. It had taken me all afternoon to cut it down to the right length and sew up the lip around the outside, the Muggle way of course. But effort well spent._

 _When I walked into the room, I saw immediately the effect it had on Daddy. I saw the lust in his eyes, and I grinned._

 _"Hello, Daddy," I said, slipping under the covers with him, and snuggling close._

 _"H-hello, Luna. I, er... I noticed your nightgown is rather shorter than I remember it."_

 _"Yes, well, it's spring now, you know, and I was feeling a little too warm. I hope you don't mind, Daddy."_

 _"N-no, Luna dear, that's quite alright. May I ask how you did it?"_

 _"Needle and thread, no magic, just like Mummy taught me."_

 _"Ah, quite good. Glad to hear you're keeping in practice."_

 _"You like it, don't you, Daddy?"_

 _"Um, well... er... yes, it looks quite good on you, Luna my love."_

 _I turned to face him, putting my face close to his. "I know you like it. I saw it in your eyes."_

 _He knew of my gift, of course; he'd known for years. His eyes filled with fear and shame._

 _"I know what you feel when you look at me, Daddy. You want me. But you're worried. Don't be," I said, stroking his face with my hand. "I want you too, Daddy. I want you to touch me wherever your heart desires. I want to feel the tingling between my legs. I want you to give me an orgasm."_

 _"W-what? P-pardon?"_

 _I started planting kisses on his cheeks and chin, and whenever I would come up, I would speak. "I want. What you want. I want. To feel good. From your touch. And I want. To make you feel good. With my touch."_

 _"B-but L-Luna, you're my daughter! My si—I mean, your mother and I, well... that's one thing. But you're a child. You're_ _ **my**_ _child. I couldn't-"_

 _I pouted, giving him sad puppy-dog eyes. "But Daddy, I want it. And I know you want it, too. I think I'm old enough to know what I want, Daddy. I know you love me. I know you're a good man. You'll still be a good man, if you do with me as we both want you to."_

 _"B-but your mother, she-"_

 _"Would want us to be happy, you said so yourself."_

 _"B-b-b..." he stammered, and I kissed him on the lips. It was naive, and clumsy, and I imagine it was very wet for him, but I enjoyed it. And I could tell by a certain stirring down below that he was enjoying it, too._

 _I couldn't help it, I giggled. "I feel something growing big. What, oh what, could that be?"_

 _He chuckled too, a little nervously. But looked at me with a question in his eyes._

 _"Oh yes," I said, "I know what that is. It's Daddy's_ _ **other**_ _wand! The one that summoned me into existence!"_

 _I rubbed my crotch against his, and felt the tingling down there stronger than it had ever been._

 _"Oh yes, that's quite nice. What do you think, Daddy?"_

 _He did not speak. His eyes were closed, and he was making little moans. He was liking this very much, I could tell. That made me giggle some more._

 _His hands explore my body, and he discovers I have no panties on. "You naughty little girl," he says with still-hesitant laughter in his voice, slapping me on the butt to make me giggle again. As 'punishment,' he pulls my nightgown off, and runs his hands up and down my slender form._

 _"Mmm, Daddy, I love how that feels. I want to feel more of your skin, though. You should take your pajamas off, too."_

 _He hesitates, but I kiss him again, and he begins to unbutton his pajama top. I help him with his bottoms, giggling again as I see his penis, all hard and turning red._

 _"Oooh," I say, taking hold of it in my hand and rubbing on it. I giggle as he moans, it's so amazing how good I can make him feel. It's nice to see Daddy happy again._

 _Remembering some of the things I'd read that I shouldn't, I scooted down to face it, and tentatively stuck out my tongue to taste it. Finding it not bad, I began to lick up the shaft, making his back arch. I do this for a few minutes before taking as much of it into my mouth as possible, just barely more than the tip, and suck and lick it. I can't imagine I'm great at it, being new to this, but Daddy responds as though I'm a professional. His breathing grows more and more ragged, and then POP! I get a mouthful of salty white cum, which I lap up greedily. I show Daddy the cum on my tongue, and then make a display of swallowing._

 _"Yummy! That was delicious!"_

 _"Ah, my lovely Luna, I can say the same. But you said you want to feel good too, so it's my turn to do you. If you still want to, of course."_

 _I giggled. "Well of course, Daddy," I said, laying down and spreading my legs._

 _"Oh now, not so fast. It may not take much to get a man going, but if little girls are anything like women, I'll need to take my time. Onto your belly, my love."_

 _Shrugging, I did as suggested, wondering what he was up to. Then I felt his hands on my shoulders, and his strong fingers knead the flesh of my back. It hurt, but in a good way._

 _"Luna, my dear, you're so tense. But not as tense as usual. Let me just help you with that."_

 _My Daddy could have been a professional at this, I knew. I felt like I was melting, in a pleasant way, under his fingers and the heels of his hands. Knot after knot he kneaded away, on my shoulders, my back, and my arms. And he just kept going, massaging my butt, my legs, then turning me over and massaging every part of that side he could find, too._

 _He was still massaging me when he started planting sensual kisses along my neck, my collarbone, and shoulders. He worked his way down, kissing teasingly around my tiny nipples, his hands massaging my thighs now._

 _My eyes were closed, my back arching as he sucked on my nipples. I didn't want him to ever stop, but he moved on, chuckling at my little moan of disappointment. But that disappointment was short lived, as he worked his kisses down my belly to the area around my hairless little-girl pubic mound, then down my thighs._

 _He went down my calves to my feet, briefly, before heading back up. The closer to my pubic mound he got, the more excited I became, and the heavier my breathing. He kissed my thighs again, and the tingling in my pussy was almost unbearable; I was fighting the urge to touch it myself._

 _"Daddy, kiss my cunny please. Kiss my little cunny, I beg you!"_

 _He turned me over, and I whined with frustration. "In due time, honey; in due time."_

 _Daddy was kissing the small of my back, and working up. His hands were massaging my thighs, as though to keep them interested, which was working. As he worked his way up my back, he moved his hands up to my little butt and the small of my back. When his mouth got to my shoulders, his hands massaged my back, but I felt his hard penis and his legs pressing against my behind, though not penetrating anything. In that moment, I wanted him to put his cock into my pussy. I moaned something to that effect, but he just kept kissing my shoulders._

 _Daddy nibbled the nape of my neck, and up to my ears, and he ran his tongue along my earlobe. I melted all over again at this, my little cunny hot with desire. I had no idea anything could ever feel this amazing!_

 _I don't remember turning back over again, but I found myself on my back, with Daddy still nibbling my ears, his hard cock rubbing against my hot cunny, his comforting weight partially on me, as he was putting most of his weight on his left side. His fingers were massaging my cunny now, rubbing against my clit, which was hard as a rock, my pussy providing ample natural lube. He paused in his actions to taste it, licking his finger._

 _"Oh Luna my darling, you taste more delicious than your mother did. I simply_ _ **must**_ _eat you out."_

 _He scooted down and began licking along the outside of my pussy. He wasn't even touching my clit, but my breath was getting harder and faster. His tongue spiraled slowly deeper into my cunny, until I was frustrated enough to seriously consider just grabbing his hair and humping his face._

 _Daddy's tongue finally slid against my clit, and I felt a jolt, my whole body jerking like I'd been shocked. He flicked my clit with his tongue, and warmth spread through my whole body. Back and forth he flicked it, steadily going a little faster every time, occasionally pausing to move some of my juices with his fingers._

 _My breathing was ragged the faster he went, but I wasn't quite going over the edge. Only when he sucked the whole length of my clit into his mouth, suckling my clit like a baby trying to breastfeed, did I go over the edge._

 _"Ah... AH..._ _ **AH! OH HELL YES, DADDY!**_ _" I shouted, and my whole body went into spasms of ecstasy. He didn't stop or even slow down, though; so neither did the spasms._

 _"OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD!" I shouted, as I just kept having one orgasm after another._

 _Then every bit of glass in the house exploded at once, making him jerk his head up. Luckily, none of it got anywhere near us._

 _Daddy scooted up, and pulled me close to him, so I was laying on top of him, our chests touching. I was limp as a rag doll, drenched in sweat, and utterly spent, but I was so happy that even not having a wand yet, I could have grabbed Daddy's wand and made a full-bodied patronus at age 10. But I fell asleep, instead. Fell asleep to Daddy running his fingers through my wet hair._

I considered my painting. It isn't done yet, but it should be done before I go to school. I'm setting it aside for now, though. These memories have got me all hot and bothered. I change again, and go to find Daddy. He's working on his version of Ravenclaw's diadem. He looks up, smiling warmly at me.

"Ah, I see my Luna's back from Worry World. How are you, Luna my love?"

I don't say anything, just lean against him, sliding a hand down against his crotch.

"Oh, I understand. My Luna's feeling frisky now, is she? Ah, the ever-changing moods of my darling little girl. Well as I won't be able to concentrate now, shall we retire to my bedroom?"

"Yes, please, Daddy."

He takes my hand and we go into his bedroom. I don't sleep there every night anymore, just a few nights a week; our special nights, when we fuck like hares and cuddle afterwards, or sometimes just cuddle and nothing more.

We close the door, and pull off our robes, and our under-things. Daddy sits down on the bed, and I straddle his lap, kissing him passionately. Daddy is a very good kisser, and has taught me a lot in the year-plus we've been involved.

I pause the kissing, smiling warmly at him. "Daddy," I say, "I'm ready."

"Ready for what, Luna darling?"

"I want you inside me. I want your penis inside me, Daddy."

"But honey, you're only 11. I... well I might be too big for you."

"I know. I'm willing to take that risk."

"Well, if you're sure, then alright."

We kiss some more, because of course you have to build the mood. Necks get kissed, there are giggles, there's rolling around trying to line things up right—he is much taller than me, after all. And of course, the girl has to be aroused, so her pussy can lube itself up. No lube, no love. So he gives me another amazing full-body massage, nibbling my body all over, his hands running along the slight curves of my barely-into-puberty body, every touch like an aria to my skin.

Daddy rubs my clit with his fingers, testing my pussy's readiness and helping it along at the same time. Before long, there's pussy juices dripping onto the bedsheets.

"I think you're ready. Do you still want to do this?"

"Yes! FUCK ME, DADDY!"

Grinning, he nods and lifts my legs up over his shoulders, getting his cock in position. He rubs it against my clit, inflaming my lust ever further. I purr like a tigress, and he chuckles. He pushes it inward, and I feel pressure, but it's not penetrating. Ah, he's using one of his hands to push it in. It's a little awkward, but my copious cunny juices make it easier. It's in now, just the tip. That alone is enough to make my face turn red.

"You okay? Should I-"

"Don't stop! Push it in more, Daddy!"

"Okay, honey."

Oh YES! I can feel it going in. I think about what it must look like going in from Daddy's position, and I get so jealous of Daddy, because I want to see that. From this angle I can see it going in, but not in any detail.

Oh FUCK YES! He's pushing it in more, and—oh my GOD, it's all the way in! Looking at myself in the mirror on the ceiling, I can see my face is bright red. It doesn't hurt, like they say in the books, not really. There's pressure, and that's a little like pain, but it's mostly good. I don't know how Daddy compares to other guys, but it's quite big enough for me.

He's pulling back, now. I can feel it coming out, but not all the way. He's just getting ready for another thrust.

"Mmm, you're so big, Daddy. I love it so very much. Don't stop. No, keep going."

Back and forth, ever so slowly, getting me used to the sensation. Like my insides are getting massaged. I glance up and notice I can see the outline of his cock in my abdomen, and that sight fills me with spasms of pleasure, not quite orgasms but close.

"Mmm, faster please, Daddy."

"Anything for my Luna. But it is taking a lot of self control to not come just yet."

I don't respond; there's no need. I just close my eyes and enjoy the feeling as he speeds up. I can feel my pussy making more lube, the juices dripping down over my bumhole on their way to the sheets. I start playing with my nipples as he fucks me.

"Harder, Daddy, harder please..."

UMPH, umph... he's thrusting harder alright. And what's—oh my! Using his finger to play with my clit, too! Oh, Daddy is so thoughtful.

"Harder, faster, Daddy..."

I feel him going faster, and thrusting into me harder, my cunny relaxing into the fucking. He's pounding my pussy with his cock now, his 40 year old cock in my 11 year old pussy. My fifth-grader pussy being filled and stretched by my father's stiff rod, pounding it; I can feel his balls hit my rosebud with every thrust, and my clit gets slammed every time as well.

My breath grows ragged, I keep repeating "Daddy, oh Daddy, fuck yeah" over and over again.

"Fuck... yeah... fuck, fuck, FUCK, FUCK, **FUCK!** "

My body goes stiff and shudders as the first orgasm hits. Daddy grabs his cock to stop himself coming, but keeps fucking me. His face is redder than mine was by the time he finally gives up, and what feels like several cups of semen explodes into my body, as his penis jerks once, twice, three times, five, six times, and one final seventh time, and suddenly he finds it very hard to stay upright. He pulls out, his cock limp, and he lies down.

Me, I'm still excited, so I get up and start licking his cock clean. I taste his semen and my own pussy flavor as I do, and as tired as he is, his cock responds to my mouth cleaning it. Then, since it's getting interested again anyway, I keep sucking and kissing and licking it. But then it starts going limp again.

"Oh, there it goes now. Goodbye for now, penis," I say before climbing on top of my Daddy to snuggle him.

We both fall asleep like that, which will make peeing in the morning rather interesting for me.

It would not be the last time we fucked, before I left for Hogwarts; not by a long shot.

When I go to school, the painting still isn't done. I work on it whenever I return, but it's slow going. I have Daddy painted, holding me close, but for years I don't have my own body finished. It sits there, unfinished, for such a long time. I even tried taking it over to Ginny's house to finish it, but I ended up forgetting it there. Which is just as well, since our house exploded. After the war, when our house was rebuilt, I went back to it again, but it still refused to let me finish it.

Being away from Daddy was so very hard, but we got through it. Every time I would come home, we would make up for lost time. We also had a magical two-way mirror, which let us talk and see each other whenever we wanted. It wasn't enough, but it helped. I found some small comfort in Ginny's arms, over the years, which Daddy loved hearing about in detail, but she never compared to Daddy. She has no idea she has Daddy to thank for me being able to teach her how to eat pussy.

Now I'm married to Rolf Scamander. I stand in front of my painting, which I've finally finished, of Daddy and me. But I'm older now, and pregnant; both in real life and in the painting. Daddy and I could have left the country, as he and Mummy did when they married, so they could hide the fact they were brother and sister. But I have too many friends in Britain to move, and I was involved enough in the war to be somewhat famous. So I married Rolf Scamander. He's a very nice man, and a great working partner. He knows I'm not in love with him romantically, just as a friend, but that's alright; Rolf is secretly gay, so the relationship works for both of us. (I've tried convincing him to come out, even told him Ginny and I are bisexual, but he won't. I do understand his reluctance, though, the poor man.) We pretend, for the judgmental people in the world, and do our own things in private, in secret.

I am pregnant. Rolf and I both know he's not the father. He's not the father of _either_ of our children; Daddy was quite pleased to hear I was having twins. Rolf knows who the real father is, and has never been anything but enthusiastically supportive. We've decided we'll let them think Rolf is their father, though. Maybe they'll know the truth one day, but for now, Daddy and I still have our little secret to keep.

Note: I got Luna's wand specs from this post: r/harrypotter/comments/32r2jj/mad_as_a_march_hare_a_fan_analysis_of_luna/


End file.
